Attack of The Killer Rabbids From Outer Space
Attack of The Killer Rabbids From Outer Space is a crossover between Regular Show and Attack of The Killer TOMATOES (show) Plot The Empire advanced a deadly weapon such as "The Killer Rabbids. While that, the K.R invaded Chad's town. Transcript *(This episode begins at Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': Where the filth is Argan!? Its been a few hours that he told me that he found something to help us have victory. *'Zelok': Well hes already here right now. *'Aragn': My lord, glad you wanna meet. *(Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen, Igor Smith and Zoltan arrives) *'Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen': Hello, my lord. We here to help. *'Barranco': Welcome, Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen, Igor Smith and Zoltan. I want you men to make me something, a creature that is alive, something called, a Killer Rabbid. *'Zoltan': With pleasure. *(Later) *'Igor Smith': Behold, your finest hour! (Shows a Killer Rabbid in a cage) The Killer Rabbid. *'Barranco': (Holds the Killer Rabbid) So cute, scaley, sweetest, (The Killer Rabbid bites Barranco in the ear) And deadly. With those, I can find a town that your nemesis livss and I shall finally conqur something that shall be hero free! HAHAHA!!!! *(At Chad's Dimension, the city is invaded by Killer Rabbids, eating everything in sight, biting people, and war machines each Killer Rabbid groups approaching destroying every building) *'Chad': Oh, no. *(Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. Teleports to the park) *'Wilbur': Here we are the park. *'Chad': Come on. We gonna find help. *'Anthony': Guys, look. *'Black': What the hell!? *(Somewherd in Chad's own, the city. Was a apocalypse while overunned by Killer Rabbids) *'Zelok (Hologram)': So, are there any sign of heroes yet? *'Killer Rabbid like leader (With a spike like mohawk on his head and back to the tail) Not yet, but the heroes are likely to be next as our meal. Or my name isn't Trakol the Killer Rabbid chieftein, which it is.' *'Zelok (Hologram)': Excellent. The lords of the Empire would soon be happy. *'Trakol': And I am glad too to be created with rabbid DNA, gremlin DNA, and critter DNA. After all, we are glad to be members of the Empire. *(At The Park) *'Green': There's someone who can you help us? *'Chad': You the park heroes? *'Zim': Yes. What's the problem? *'Chad': A bunch of muching like aliens attacked my town and ruin everything by eating everything in sight. *'Black': (Spits out some Vodka) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN ALIENS THAT EAT EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!?!? *'Daniel (G1)': That couldn't been the Empire, they never exactly eat something except fruits and small objects. *'Eddy': Well, whatever they are, we should take them down by necessary. *(Back at Chad's town, again) *'Eddy': Yuck, these aliens reminded me of those empire troops. *'Zim': And they smell bad, but those things couldn't be Empire species, they never have these kind of rabbid like creatures before. *'Goofy': It's disgusting. *(A Killer Rabbid spied on the heroes, then walked away) *(With Trakol) *'Killer Rabbid': Badnews sir, the Heroes found us. *'Trakol': Well, at least we are deadliest and evil, we are borned to be unstoppable. *'Killer Rabbid 2': What can we do to kill the heroes, they never found out that we were new Empire species. *'Trakol': Then we can't let them know unless someone is being a spoiler. *'Killer Rabbid': We gonna kick those heroes butt goodbye, *'Killer Rabbid 3': Of course we are you smart scratch. *'Trakol': THEN FIND THE HEROES WHERE ONE OF THE KILLER RABBIDS HAD FOUND!!!! *'Killer Rabbids': YES SIR!! (Charges to the sense of the Heroes, Trakol manage to block the other few Killer Rabbids) *'Trakol': And the rest of you, makd sure you guard thesecret that way the heroes won't know. *'All': Yes, Trakol! *(Back with the Heroes) *'Daniel (G1)': I felt that we are spotted for somewhere. *'Grimlock (G1): Me Grimlock felt it too. *(All the sudden, the Heroes are attacked by Killer Rabbids) *'Jack Darby': Why does the Killer Rabbids doing here? *'Green': What do you think!? They fricking found us! *'Gumball': (Trying to get a killer rabbid off of his face) Get this thing, off of me! (Gets the Killer Rabbid out, but it scratchss his face and Gumball yells in pain) *'Zim': Gumball, are a alright? (Looks at Gumball's face, gets in shocked to see that Gumball had a scar on his face) *'Gumball': (Worried) How bad is my scar? *'Zim'; Bad. *'Gumball': Aw shoot, what ever those aliens are, they have to be taken down. *'Skoodge''': They're so uglier than I thought. Trivia *Since Killer Freaks from out erspace/Attack of the Killer rabbids from outer space was replaced by ZombiU, there was a chance for the Killer Rabbid like Freaks appear in this episode. *Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. got a job at the park. *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen, Igor Smith and Zoltan are working for the Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers